dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonies
Colonies & Terraforming Mars System Mars, Red Sands As the ongoing war created an insatiable demand for resources, Mars became a key supplier of raw materials. Today, the abandoned mines are a paradise for scavengers and criminals. Jupiter System IO, Kazan Bay Ganymede, Ice Canyons ???, Kappa Base When the war cut humanity off from Transhuman technology, humans had to become self-sufficient. Kappa Base was the first attempt to build a terraformer with human technology. Saturn System Aquatech ice mining, Rings of Saturn Before the war, Aquatech ice mining facilities could be found all over the Solar System. The few facilities left are a shadow of their former glory. Uranium System Titiania, Elysium Island The narrative background Elysium Island is located on the moon “Titania”, the largest satellite in the Uranian system, a system that was vastly changed through ultra-advanced Terraforming techniques by the Transhumans before the Great Solar War. Titania was terraformed concurrently with the rest of the moons of the Uranian system during the Transhuman's Golden Age of Terraforming between 2330 - 2340 CE. At this stage in their development, the Transhumans were at their peak of intelligence, right on the brink of becoming self-aware. This advanced stage is reflected in the incredibly beautiful environment they managed to create on Titania - a tropical paradise, reminiscent of Earth's Pacific islands. Elysium is not an island in the normal sense, because it was created as an anchor for the main Titania terraformer. Embedded in the Island is the “Elysium” Transhuman terraformer. The Terraformer is a complex construction, mainly subterranean. Its above-ground sections consist of two citadel-like constructions, each well over 3 km in height, and an seismic tear running from south west to north east through the island. The Elysium terraformer is one of many terraformers assaulted by the PCF during the Uranian Campaign of the Great Solar War, when a successful blast attack caused it to malfunction briefly, resulting in the terraforming process going awry. The result of the malfunction can be seen in the form of a large, jagged trench running down the middle of the island. This was caused by an intense localized earthquake set off by the mantle convection adjustment mechanism going into overdrive, tearing a trench in the moon’s lithosphere, causing tsunamis and flooding. The island’s main points of interest are: - “Styx” The seismic trench that runs northwest to southeast through the landscape. - “Chimera” The north Terraformer tower. - “Orthrus” the south Terraformer tower - “Leaernea” The "foyer" entrance into the Terraformer base, in a huge half-circle plaza formation, partially submerged in the flooded seawater. Elysium region data Climate: Tropical. The island receives rainfall as a result of orographic precipitation caused by the mountainous Terraformer structures. Relief: The island slopes lightly down into the water, continuing and dropping off as a shelf 1km off the shore. The trench that runs down the middle sometimes has waterfalls running into the trench, from rivers caused by rainclouds that form around the “peaks” of the terraformer towers. Geology: The island is made of igneous rock, planted by the Transhumans to anchor the Terraformer. One result of this is the clear water. Flora & Fauna: There is an ecosystem consisting of insects, mammals, birds and fish, as well as plants originally endemic to the Hawaiian Islands, such as hibiscus, Koa and hapu'u tree ferns. Thanks to fine calculations made by the Transhuman ecosystem designers, there is a complete lack of any species toxic to humans. ??? System ???, New Singapore Category:Story Lore